


The Story of Us

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Dancing On My Own [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: Based off of The Story of Us - Taylor SwiftContinuation of Dancing On My Own





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I was not expecting that many people to like the first part or even want a second. This isn’t the last part! I’m thinking maybe one or two more after this! 
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics!

**_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_ ** ****_  
_ **_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_ ** ****_  
_ **_And people would say, "They're the lucky ones."_ ** ****_  
_ **_I used to know my place was the spot next to you._ ** ****_  
_ **_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._**

You had been sitting in your car for ten minutes now, trying to work up the courage to walk in to the restaurant. Steve and Sharon were in there and you honestly didn’t know if you had the energy to even be in the vicinity of them. You sighed and closed your eyes, leaning your head back against the seat and remembering the first time you met Steve, wondering how the two of you had got here.

_It was your first big mission as an official part of the team, you had only ever assisted on smaller, minor missions with Natasha and Wanda that lasted two days at the most. To say you were nervous would be considered the understatement of the year, you were slated to work a week long mission with Tony and Steve Rogers and you didn’t want to fuck up your first major assignment. You followed Tony through the halls of the compound, eventually turning left into a conference room. Nick Fury sat at the head of the table and to his left sat Maria Hill, you had met both of them before your very first mission. To Fury’s right sat Steve Rogers. Steve stood up and smiled and you swear your heart stopped at that very moment. You were enchanted, his blue eyes holding you in your place._

_Steve held out his hand, “You must be (Y/N), I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”_

_You shook his hand and returned his smile. “It’s nice to meet you Steve.”_

You took one final breath and slid out of your car, heading towards the restaurant. You walked in and a hostess led you to the private room that Tony had reserved in celebration of Steve's birthday. The first thing you saw when you entered was Steve and Sharon clinging onto his arm, her piercing laugh cutting through the room like nails on a chalkboard. You scanned the table looking for an empty seat, knowing that your usual place next to Steve no longer belonged to you. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw the empty seat next to Bruce on the opposite end of the table. You smiled at Bruce as you made your way towards him. He returned your smile and, ever the gentleman, stood up and pulled the chair out for you.

“(Y/N)! Glad you decided to join us!”  

Bruce’s greeting drew the attention to you, hellos coming from everyone. Well, nearly everyone. As you sat down you looked over at Steve and Sharon, who had only turned away from each other to see who had arrived.

Steve refused to meet your eyes and you started to wish that you hadn’t come at all, that you had just stayed back at the compound.

****_  
_ **_Oh, a simple complication,_ ** ****_  
_ **_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._ ** ****_  
_ **_So many things that I wish you knew._ _  
_ _So many walls up I can't break through._**

Things hadn’t been the same between you and Steve ever since the morning after the club, ever since the _incident_ 6 months ago. Steve hardly talked to you anymore, if at all. He only ever talked to you if the topic of conversation was related to the mission, nothing more. Even those small encounters were rare as he rarely put you on missions with him anymore.

The surrounding conversation faded away as your mind traveled back to that morning.

_You woke up that morning in Bucky’s bed with him sound asleep next to you. Your memories from the previous night were fuzzy but you knew for a fact that you did_ not _sleep with Bucky. You sat up and looked around trying to figure out what had woken you up so early. You quickly located the source when you heard knocking at Bucky’s door. Not wanting the person on the other side to wake Bucky, you slid out of bed and made your way to the door. You opened it to find Steve and you motioned for him to be quiet as you stepped out into the hall, silently closing the door behind you._

_You smiled at Steve, “Hey Steve! What’s up?”_

_He didn’t smile back, instead looking down at you with confusion, “Where’s Bucky?”_

_You frowned slightly, “He’s still asleep. Whatcha need?”_

_It wasn’t until now that Steve took a minute to take in your appearance and the situation as a whole. You had just emerged from Bucky’s room. Your hair was a mess from when you had drunkenly put it up and you were wearing what he recognized as one of Bucky’s shirts. To Steve, your appearance was anything but innocent. To Steve, it looked like you had fucked Bucky._

_“You fucked him, didn’t you?” You looked at him in shock, noting the anger etched onto his face._

_“What?! No, Steve, nothing like that happened!”_

_He narrowed his eyes at you, the volume with which he spoke gradually increasing “Don’t bullshit me. You’ve always been a bad liar.”_

_You felt anger flash through your body. So what if you had? He was with Sharon all night, what, or rather who, you did was no longer any of his business._

_You stood up straighter, crossing your arms and deciding that if he wanted to believe that, then fine. “So what if I did? Why is it any of your business? I can fuck whoever I want.”_

_Steve’s nostrils flared. He didn’t know why he was angry. He had been with Sharon all night, he loved her, but he couldn’t help but imagine you and Bucky. You underneath Bucky, writhing and moaning and calling out his name. Maybe it was the fact that you had been moaning out Bucky’s name and not his own. Maybe it was the fact that Bucky had gotten to see you at your most vulnerable and not him. Steve first felt jealousy tear through his body and then anger. Anger towards himself for feeling jealous in the first place. He shouldn’t be jealous, he had no right to be jealous. He loved Sharon, not you. Right?_

_Bucky opened the door to find you and Steve staring each other down. “Hey doll, what’s going on?”_

_You inwardly cringed at his use of the pet name and his appearance, neither of the two made you look any more innocent in this. He stood in the doorway, shirtless and only wearing grey sweatpants with tousled hair._

_Steve snapped. “You’re right, it’s none of my business. You can be a slut and fuck whoever you want.”_

_He stormed off, leaving you heartbroken and Bucky more confused than he’d ever been._

**_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking._ ** ****_  
_ **_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_ ** ****_  
_ **_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_ ** ****_  
_ **_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._ ** ****__  
  


You shook your head and tried to focus on the present conversation. It killed you to not be on speaking terms with Steve. You had tried to approach him, to apologize and to explain that you really hadn’t slept with Bucky, but every time you tried to pull him aside it seemed like Sharon was there, pulling him even farther away from you.

Maybe it was for the best, what would you even say if you _did_ get the chance to talk to him? _“Hey, sorry I told you I fucked your best friend when I didn’t. I’m just so hopelessly in love with you.”_ Before this whole mess, you had been certain that he would always be in your life in some capacity. Now it was looking like you were going to have to get used to the idea of a future without Steve, something that to you was previously unimaginable.

****_  
_ **_Next chapter._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_How'd we end up this way?_ ** ****_  
_ **_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_ ** ****_  
_ **_And you're doing your best to avoid me._ ** ****_  
_ **_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_ ** ****_  
_ **_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_But you held your pride like you should've held me._**

You sat silently next to Bruce, listening to Steve recount stories about Sharon. How she was so _amazing_ and _strong_ and how he had never seen anyone work the way she did on missions. It wasn’t that long ago that Steve was singing your praises, telling everyone who would listen about how you took down nearly an entire Hydra base without his help.

You began pulling the sleeves of your sweater over your hands. You tried to catch Steve’s eyes but he was making an effort to look _anywhere_ but you. You focused your attention back on your plate and tried to tune out Steve’s stories of _perfect Sharon._ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_ _  
_ _Why are we pretending this is nothing?_ _  
_ _I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how._ _  
_ _I've never heard silence quite this loud._

Bruce must’ve noticed your change in demeanor because he turned to you and gave your knee a reassuring squeeze. You turned and gave him a smile. He focused his attention to the table before speaking up.

“Since we’re exchanging stories, do you guys remember that mission when (Y/N) saved all of our asses by disarming that bomb?”

The rest of the team excitedly joined in with memories of you from the same mission, each of them recounting something amazing that you did. You were beginning to smile, joining in the conversation by sharing what you remembered from the mission.

“Tony wasn’t that the mission,” Before you could finish your sentence, Sharon began talking over you.

“Actually I think that’s the mission where Stevie first told me he was in love with me!” Sharon shot you a smug look before turning to Steve and clinging on to his arm.

You remembered that mission well. It was about a month after Steve had begun to distance himself or as you now knew, a month after he began dating _her._ Out of all the missions you had been on, that one was the most memorable for you. It was the first mission you had been on with the entire team, not just one or two. Turns out it was also pretty memorable for Sharon. ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_This is looking like a contest_ ** ****_  
_ **_Of who can act like they care less,_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_But I liked it better when you were on my side._**

Sharon had made it very clear to you about a three months ago that she didn’t like you, not one bit. You don’t know what you did or what Steve told her to make her hate you so much. The only thing you could think of was that somehow she _knew._ Somehow she knew about the feelings you had long harbored for Steve. You don’t know how, but she _knew_.

_You were in the kitchen putting away groceries when she approached you. It was the first conversation the two of you had had without Steve present. She cleared her throat and you turned around, offering her a small smile._

_“Hey, Sharon” You tried your best to be nice to her, not wanting to give Steve any more reasons to be upset with you._

_“I’m only going to tell you this once. Leave Steve alone.” You were taken aback. You had been trying to pull him to the side for two months now, maybe she took it the wrong way?_

_“Look I’ve just been trying to apologize,”_

_“Cut the shit, Steve may have fallen for it but I won’t. I know what you’re trying to do, how you really feel about him.”_

_You were speechless and she took this as a sign that she was right, “That’s what I thought. Who’s he going to believe right now? Me or you? Stay away or I’ll make sure he never forgives you.”_

_With that she left the kitchen, leaving you absolutely speechless. You didn't tell Steve, Sharon was right. He wouldn’t believe you over Sharon. So instead you confided in Wanda, not knowing who else to turn to._

_The battle's in your hands now,_ _  
_ _But I would lay my armour down_ _  
_ _If you said you'd rather love than fight._

**_So many things that you wish I knew,_ _  
_ _But the story of us might be ending soon._**

What Bucky hadn’t told you was that about two weeks ago he had asked Bucky to help him pick out a ring. He couldn’t help to think that maybe he should have given you a heads up so you wouldn’t be completely blindsighted.

He didn’t like Sharon, he thought she was a bitch. His idea of her was cemented when Wanda had told him about how she corned you in the kitchen. To be fair, he wasn’t too happy with Steve at the moment either, and not just because of how he treated you that one morning. He was mad because Steve couldn’t see or even worse, was ignoring how _perfect_ for him you were and was instead choosing Sharon. Bucky (and Nat and Wanda and pretty much everyone) thought that Sharon was all wrong for him. They were complete opposites and not in the good “opposites attract” sort of way.

In Bucky’s opinion, Sharon was shrill and rude and prissy and he didn’t know how Steve didn’t see it. Bucky had witnessed Sharon trash talking you on more than one occasion and Steve stayed silent, uncomfortably standing by. There was a time when Steve would have torn someone's head off for saying those things about you. Sharon had changed a lot about Steve and not for the better. Bucky didn’t like Sharon because she was sucking the life out of Steve. ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking._ ** ****_  
_ **_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_ ** ****_  
_ **_But I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_ ** ****_  
_ **_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_...and we're not speaking._ ** ****_  
_ **_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_ ** ****_  
_ **_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_ ** ****_  
_ **_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._ ** ****__  
  


Steve stood up from his seat, grabbing everyone's attention.

“We have an announcement,” Steve gestured at Sharon and she took his hand, smiling up at him.

“We’re getting married!”

The table erupted into aw’s and congratulations but you sat frozen, your heart sinking lower and lower as the reality of the situation sank in.

You were going to lose Steve.

**_  
_ ** **_The end._ **


End file.
